My worse enemy
by lvnyaoigurly
Summary: Stiles is tired of Derek and his crap and finally confronts him when he shows up randomly at his house. Stiles pushes him to far and gets something he didn't expect. Derek/Stiles
1. Chapter 1

**My worse enemy Chapter 1**

_**This is not the movie Teen Wolf but the TV show on MTV because I don't know how to start a new section. If anyone does can they please do that and then i'd switch to the TV instead of movies. **_

_**So anyways... yeah this is Derek/stiles story so if you don't like then don't read it. Right now it's T for language but rating will go up due to future chapters. Hope you enjoy! :)**_

* * *

><p>I'm home on a Friday night doing homework…again. I wouldn't be if Scott didn't keep on ditching me for Allison then I wouldn't have this problem. I need to get back to focusing on writing this stupid essay. But I can't stop thinking about who the alpha wolf could be that killed all those people.<p>

At first I thought that it was Derek Hale but, I was proven wrong. I mean you can't blame me for suspecting him, I mean he's a total creep! He's a total stalker! You'll be talking to somebody and then you turn around and he's there! Breathing over your shoulder with his dog stench breath. He doesn't make a sound so you don't even see it coming. I know that he's all werewolf or whatever so he can do that kind of stuff but, does he have to do it like all the frickin time. I mean who does that crap! Why can't he knock on the door like any damn normal person? Then again… I always climb through Scott's window so I guess that I can't really judge him. Still, he's a creep and I don't trust him.

Yeah so back to my essay I should finish this then I could look more up about werewolves. I sigh and speak out of frustration. "Who could be that alpha wolf?"

"Good question" said a husky voice behind me. My body was filled with chills from head to toe with fear and shock. I did 180 turn to find the owner of who the voice belonged to. Of course it's none other then the stalker Derek.

"What the hell man you can't just show up at my house and creep up behind me! You nearly gave me a heart attack dude!" I exasperated. Seriously this guy needs to get a life because this creeping from behind people is just messed up.

"I need your help from your help at finding out who the alpha dog could be" he replied to me as he stepped closer to my computer chair that I was currently sitting in. I looked up to him in confusion "Me? Of all people to ask, you're asking me? Why don't you ask your wolf buddy Scott? He's the one part of the alpha's wolf pack not me." I replied

"True. Even though you can be an annoying ass, it's hard for me to admit but your.." silence fell and he tilted his down staring at the floor. I was getting annoyed that he wasn't finishing his sentence. "What? Hard for you to admit to me what? Huh? You can't just stop in the middle of your sentence dude." Seriously this guy pisses me off.

"You're still a smart kid who is really working hard to help this case unlike Scott. Seems like he doesn't give a damn that this alpha wolf is killing all these people. But, you do and that's why I need your help also." He finished and finally looked up at me.

"Okay first of all I'm not a kid. Second of all I know that I'm smart but you're the one who keeps acting like I'm the idiot around here. Third, I've been trying to get Scott to do what he has to do in order to stop this Alpha wolf but he's so head over heels for Allison that he doesn't even give a damn anymore." I paused took in a breathe and continued. "And lastly I want to say that I'm not helping you because the truth is I hate you and you hate me so this partnership to save this day isn't going to work out as long as you're an asshole!" I started to breathe more heavily realizing that I just yelled that whole last sentence.

"We need to put our problems aside I guess in order to figure this out together" he replied looking deeply into my eyes.

"I really doubt that considering that you're a loner with no friends or family because you have horrible social skills considering that anytime someone makes you made you threaten them that you're going to rip their throats out. I'm pretty sure that you're going to be a loner for the rest of your life to if…"

I was cut off by me being grabbed out of my chair and pinned up against the door frame with hands holding me up by my shirt collar. His eyes were filled with fury. I just had to open my big mouth instead of keeping it shout like any rationally human was supposed to.

"See now here you go again threatening me by pinning me against the wall. This is why you have no friends. Just hit me! Cut my throat out because the truth of the matter is, that this isn't going to make me want to h.." I was cut off again but this time not by someone grabbing me but, a pair of lips pressed up against mine. His hands grabbed my cheeks to deepen the kiss.

My eyes popped out of my head due to peer utter shock. My brain kept thinking what the fuck! I was so shocked that my body wouldn't move. But, finally i pulled myself together and pushed him away considering how much stronger werewolves are compared to humans he didn't go to far. "You kk..kissed me!" I gasped out.

He just starred into my eyes with his deep blue eyes. Now I was more pissed then before. How could he kiss and then just stare at me without saying a damn word or an explanation. "Fine don't say anything when you just fucking kissed me! Get out! Get the Fuck out you bastard!" Then he finally let go of me and backed up and whispered "As you wish". And I blinked and then he was gone.

I stood for like five minutes in the same spot still shocked and furious. Then I sat down back in my computer chair with all these thoughts of the last ten minutes flying through my head. I'm never going to get this damn essay done now.


	2. Chapter 2

**_So fanfiction was being dumb and wouldn't let me change to category _**

**_to TV show instead. So I reposted it under TV-TeenWolf and changed th_**

**_e title to My Worse Enemy Love Story. Alas! It's still the same story. _**

**_So all my fans out there I ask you to do your reviews again under my story _**

**_and add favorite to this story instead for after a month I will delete this story under the movie section _**

**_but keep it in the TV section. Thank you all for your cooperation and I'm sorry this had to be so difficult. _**

**_I'm going to be updating soon and I hope you enjoy! :)_**


End file.
